Abortion
An abortion is the removal of the fetus from a pregnant woman. One who is pregnant should for whatever reason be able to have this performed on themselves, as long as it is in the early (first trimester) stages of pregnancy. The best alternative to abortion is not to get pregnant in the first place, by using contraception or keeping one's legs together (conservatives especially like that last one). Most conservatives like to paint liberals as them liking abortions. But, of course, that's not true. No one is pro-abortion. Liberals just happen to believe that abortion should be safe, legal, and rare. If a fetus has a genetic defect which will cause it to live a marginal existence later in life, abortion is a humane and ethical option. Procedure Abortion is an extremely safe procedure, and can be even safer than childbirth. However, conservative-influenced studies have attempted to identify every possible complication that could occur to control women through fear and destroy such great organizations as Planned Parenthood. Arguments Against Abortion Some of the arguments against abortion include the rights of the fetus, which is good and all, but under the 14th amendment, The rights to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness only apply to persons, which was determined in Roe v Wade to not apply before birth. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roe_v._Wade#Supreme_Court_decision There is a strong case for anesthetizing the fetus before abortion but pro-life campaigners don't campaign for that because, if that happened, they would have one fewer complaint to use. Some Conservatives argue that abortion is morally wrong because it is the murder of an innocent baby. However, by this same logic, not conceiving a fetus in the first place would also be considered murder. Most egg cells are never fertilized. If abortion is to be considered wrong, we might as well try to produce as many babies as we can, leading to a Malthusian catastrophe. Conservatives This section attacks the characters of Conservatives and shows why they aren't fit to be moral leaders, the case for allowing abortion is explained above. Conservatives like to have religion on their side when dealing with abortion; yet while opposing abortion, the same conservatives justify killing human beings through Capital punishment, war, or economic warfare (which can be more destructive than war). They believe these are people made by God. The same Conservatives destroy the environment (also supposedly made by God). The same Conservatives let people suffer and sometimes die by not aiding the poor, or not aiding people who have been in unavoidable natural disasters like Hurricane Katrina. The same Conservatives oppose Universal Health Care, which prevents lots of unnecessary deaths. Now isn't there just something wrong with people who care more about a clump of cells than about living babies, children and adults who can suffer, get sick, miss proper health care and sometimes die without it. The Conservatives are inconsistent about the value they put onto human life and that suggests there is something wrong: either they can't think straight or they have motives they won't admit. Maybe they're more pro-birth. That's what (What Jesus did, at least according to the neocons) Liberapedia We at Liberapedia think there's something wrong with the way Conservatives so often care more about saving lives before birth than about saving lives after birth. Also, their argument supports the idea that if a woman get's pregnant by rape, she is both morally and legally obligated to bring the child to term (A good example of this would be Thonnen from Concession, a webcomic ranked at the tenth best webcomic of all time). In spite of this, if a woman were impregnated against her will, she will have to bear the consequences for the rest of her life if not for abortion. Why take away such a right? So, abortion is a two-way issue. On one hand, abortion rights have been and tend to get abused. But on the other, it should remain safe, legal, and rare. Making abortion illegal would put a sad return to what's scarier -- and that means back-alley abortions, too. See also *Pro-life *Pro-choice *Terrorists who kill doctors working at abortion clinics External Links * Bible on abortion Category:Medical Category:Things that should be legal Category:Women's issues Category:Social issues